yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
SV010/Read
『Continued by Previously on Cross Fight B-Daman and the Swan Song of the Valkyries... 』 『Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron』 Lynné : *punch with the fist of the Noise* Samuru : Lynné! Novu : Huh?! As everyone thought both Lynné and Noise are gonna turn into ashes... actually just the Noise itself which leaves everyone surprised when they saw a sudden light shine on Lynné's body and turned to be a white, blue and black armor with blades.... "The Absolute Sword, Ame-no-Habakiri has arrived to the Battle field." ― Lynné All : *surprised* Genjuro : That's Ame-no-Habkiri's... Shinji : Symphogear?.... 『'(Ya-Haiya a sound that resonates oppressively) (Ya- haiya- towards heartlessness we march) (Ya- heiya-heiya-heiya-ei strength won't come back) (Ya- heiya-heiya-heiya-ei slash of heavenly wings yae-)'』 Little Girl : Oneechan... So cool! [Thoughts : Again... This is Ame no Habakiri's... As long I have this, I sure I can...! ― Lynné ] 『'A blade that slices gales, its elegance of a thousand flowers A moon shone in the night; sadness, return to the Pure Land...for eternity'』 Lynné : *summoned a hilt and turn it to a katana* Noise : *approaching* Lynné : *conjures a large number of energy swords in the air which rain down on her enemy. '"One Thousand Tears"' * 『'A howling, wailing battlefield, wiping the dew vainly Memories and pride, become a clap of thunder'』 All : *amazed* "Just like swords descend from the heaven! *amazed*" ― Dravise Lynné : *does a spinning handstand, unfolding the long blades on her ankles to cut through everything around her. "'Wight Slayer"' * 『'Please go! Kill and scatter the heartlessly burning flame in the ceremonial winds Split the darkness, initial song of whim; wield chill and love'』 Lynné : *conjures another large number of energy swords in the air which rain down on her enemy.* Noise : *continuously become ashes after one and another* Lynné : *takes a pair of swords which was rain down before from the ground and approached her enemy* Lynné : *Wielding Ame no Habakiri as a pair of long-swords, Lynné joins the swords at the hilts and spins them rapidly, producing fire around the blades as part of a rushing attack.'"Fiery Windblades"' * 『'Unable to go now...A determination that filled my heart, questioning it of real courage Ah, shining sword that staked all in the bond'』 Lynné : *stopped* Then five or six big Noise, seems to be 8 kilometer tall are in front of Lynné. "HUGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ― Misuru and Simon Raydra : How to defeat those big ones? Samuru : Tch! *surprised* Huh? Lynné : *conjures a sword comparable in size to a large truck, dropped on the enemy. '"Heaven's Wrath" *'' All : *surprised* "So that's ..... Ame-no-Habakiri's .... potential?..... *witnessed* " ― Genjuro As the huge sword slash through the Noise's body as the huge Noise are eliminated one by one and finally left one... 『'''Without complaints—nay, end as a droplet of the world!!!』 Lynné : *transforms her sword into a much larger sword capable of delivering swings laced with blue lightning. '"Azure Flash"' * Finally the last huge noise been eliminated by Lynné. Lynné : *leaves* Little Girl : Oneechan?... Then polices and agents had arrived to the field. Shinji : Where's Lynné-san? Agent A : She have already left and now going back to the headquarters. All : .... [Thoughts : Ima no wa itai nandarou? (Translate : I wonder what was that before?) ― Samuru ] ~At the park, Time : 1.10 p.m. ~ Samuru POV "After this, please finish the work over there." ― Shinji "Yes Sir." ― Officer All : .... Shinji : Just a moment ago, I got a call from the headquarter and reported that Ryugasaki-san them are safe too but they will be a little late because Millay-san them need to eliminate the Noise all along the way to the headquarter. Raydra : Thank Goodness. Novu : And now you gonna take us to your headquarter huh? Shinji : Yes. Half a hour had passed on the way to the headquarter. But it more surprised than we expected, their headquarter actually located at .... "An Academy?" ― Samuru Shinji : Is Lydian Private Music Academy. Hugo : ROAR?!!!! Who never knew this?! Their base is the academy?! Novu : I can't hide my expression for this. Dragren : Me too. Raydra : Too much surprise. Bakuga : But why here? We went into the school and found an elevator and we went in. Shinji : *scan his communicator* Then door shut again. Shinji : Now please hold on to the shafts. Simon : Kisha! It couldn't be... Simon / Misuru / Hugo / Derek : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Suddenly the elevator once again went down too fast just like when we just arrived to Sky Feder. Then we got used too it. Our sight was change after we saw outside the elevator, there's many unknown symbol like pictures all over it, like we're in a tower made underground. The door opened again. "Now then, let's go." ― Shinji All : *nods* We walked along the hallway and entered a room I think which is the main helm room. We saw some familiar faces, a woman with blue eyes and hair, a man with brown hair and eyes and a tall man with crimson hair and yellow eyes. Its Aoi Tomosato, Sakuya Fujitaka and Genjuro Kazanari. "Oh. You kids. You sure make us worry but goodthing you all safe. I think you heard from Ogawa, that Riki-kun them will arrived a bit late." ― Genjuro "Oh yeah. Wait not! Vroom!!! Vroom!!!! What was those creatures before?!?!" ― Misuru "What were those?! When those thing touch the humans they turn into carbon?" ― Ken "Kisha!! Kisha!!! Wh-!!!" ― Simon A woman, seems tall, wearing a lab coat and coral dress. She has brown hair and purple eyes. She approached us, I dunno when, and she pat on Ken and Misuru's shoulders. ??? : *Pat shoulders* Ken/Misuru : ??? All : Sheesh....! Samuru them : ???! Genjuro / Aoi / Sakuya : *point to the sofa* ??? : *Point too* All : ??? *look at the sofa* We all look at the sofa where they're pointing at. We saw a girl who has blue hair with her hair changing from the middle into midnight blue and has dark blue eyes. She wears a light blue shirt underneath a teal dress with pale blue tights and black teal boots. Its Lynné who is sleeping. All : Lynné!!!! *whisper* Bakuga : She's sleeping? *whisper* Novu : It seems. *whisper* Genjuro : The result of running for 2 hours. She just tired after running. All : *relieved* Dravise : That's good. ??? : Oh~ All : ?!! Samuru : Wh-What?! Dragren : By the way, who is she? Genjuro : It's Ryoko-kun, you all haven't met yet. She-...! Ryoko : Genjuro-kun, let's me introduced myself. Genjuro : Oh... "I'm Ryoko Sakurai. The most smartest Head scientist and creator of Sakurai Theory and the Mobile Disaster Response Crops. Let's me ....! *look at Lynne*" ― Ryoko All : *look too* Ryoko : I will fill you all the details later, let's change the place so we won't wake up the cute little Lynne-chan's sleep. *whisper* All : Yeah. *whisper* *nods* Ryoko : Now follow me to other room. All : Yes. Lynné : *sleeping*.... ~Timeskip~ After Ryoko's explanation on the unknown creature also known as Noise and the current situation of Chrome City. Who knows that after Sky Feder's disband, Genjuro-san and the others formed another organization named Mobile Disaster Response Corps. Lynne : *continuing sleeping* Dravise : It's peacefully isn't it? Raydra : Yeah. Seeing a girl like Lynne sleeping peacefully like the Noise ain't a problem at all. Dragren : I wonder what will after Riki them listen to the explanation of Ryoko react? Raydra : Yeah. It would blow their mind. Lynne : Umm.... Uhmmm!....mmm.... *waking up* Huh? All : ?! Dravise : You're awake. Bakuga : Did we disturb you? Lynne : ??mm??.... *kinda sleepy* Novu : You sure have a cute face when you're asleep, I bet you have a nice dream. Lynne : Huh? Samuru, Minna.... Why you all here? Ken : Well that's... Suddenly some one or people came in with two idiot shouting. "Genjuro-san!!!!" ― Riki and Kamon Genjuro : Oh, its Riki-kun. Good thing you all safe. Riki : We heard from Millay them. Kamon : What going on here? Genjuro : Um. *nod* Ryoko : Please come with me, I'll fill you up with the details. Riki : Yes. And you are.... Genjuro : She's Ryoko-kun, the creator of Sakurai Theory and head scientist around here. Riki : Nice to meet you. Ryoko : Me too. Now then Follow me. All : *looked at them as they go away* "Utau!!!!!" ― Clyna "Uehhh?!" ― Lynné Lynné : What's wrong, Clyna? Clyna : Not "What's wrong", do you have any injuries? We heard from everyone saying that you got injured So...! Lynné : Thanks for the worry, but it's fine. Syrine : You really sure? It was so tough before. Millay : I know that you're at the level of a idiot, but I never knew that you will go through that much. Lynne : Millay... *smirk/smile* Were you worrying about me? Millay : HAH?!!!?!?! *Blushed* W-Was sagst du?! Ich bin nicht...! (Translate : W-What are you saying?! I'm not...!) Lynne : *smile* Millay : Don't smile! It make me feel bad! Lynne : Sorry. *giggles* Millay : Jeez!..... Lynne : Hahahaha. Dravise : Lynne changed. Raydra : Well of course. Dragren : After many things and overcome them, she can smiles like that. Samuru : *Smile* Clyna : Ah! All : ??? Clyna : Samuru still staring at Lynne again. *Tease* Samuru / Lynne : Hah?!!!!!! *blushed* Syrine : Kiri-chan, If that so, let's go, we wouldn't want to ruin the vibe. Lynne : Hah?! *blush more* What are you two saying?!!! Clyna / Syrine : Hahahahaha... Lynne : Jeez!~ *blush* Shinji : Lynne-san, I bet you're tired, I think you should went home take some rest. Lynne : But... Aoi : Please don't worry, we will take it from here. Sakuya : Lynne-san, always take it on yourself. Why don't relax for a while? Lynne : Tomosato-san, Fujitaka-san.... Genjuro : *pat on Lynne's head* Lynne : Uh? Genjuro : Take some rest, this an order. If you worn out, then our ace will happened what? So just take some rest. Here you go. *giving something to Lynné* Lynné : Eh? Ame-no-Habakiri's relic...? Genjuro : This what you desire for right? A power to battle again against the Noise. Lynné : Yes. Genjuro : Then go beck home get some rest now. Okay? Wavern : *giggles* Let's go! Lynne! Character Change!! Lynne : *then a ruby gem appears on her ponytail hair as a barrette* Uh? "Yes! I will!! *cheerfully*" ― Lynne Genjuro : That's right! All : .... We never thought we would see an energetic and a bit childish Lynne before, I bet she character change. Dravise : Lynne-chan....? Lynne : *smile* Huh? All : .... Lynne : *embarrassed* Wa-Wavern?!! What did you do?! Wavern : Character Change! Lynne : So that's why I called don't do it on yourself!!! Wavern : C'mon. Like you would be honest. Lynne : Huh?! *looked at Samuru them* All : .... Lynne : *blush* I... I better go now! See - See you later!!!!!!!!!! Millay : There's she goes. ( -_-0) Clyna : See you later! Syrine : *giggle* ~Timeskip~ Riki POV "Okay! Let start the explanation!" ― Ryoko Ryoko : Just like the video we recorded this afternoon, is there anything to ask before the explanation? Riki : *Hand up* Ryoko : Alright! Riki-kun! Riki : Ano... What was that power? And what is it? Genjuro : Just like you saw, the video showed that Lynne summoned the first relic, Ame - no - Habakiri and now Lynne is the bearer of it. Kamon : Relic? "The Relic are powerful artifacts documented in Legends from around the world. They were created by heretics in ancient times, yet are beyond our current technology. They can be found chiefly in old ruin, but most have suffered through the ages and thus the ones with any power left are real rarities." ― Ryoko Genjuro : Ame-no-Habakiri, well let's say it once was one such relic, though it is a mere fragment of what was once a blade. Ryoko : All that can amplify and free the sliver of the power left in the fragments are waves of a specific amplitude. Dracyan : Waves of a specific amplitude.... "Basically, songs. The relics are activated by songs." ― Genjuro Riki : Songs? the things of the past that happened about the armed gears All :Uh?!!!!!!! "You break down the power into raw energy and reconstruct it as the anti-Noise armor of Lynne-chan and Lyrne once wear - the Symphogear." ― Ryoko Riki : Eh?! Lyrne-san once was a symphogear user?! All : .... *depressed* Riki : ( =_= 0) Um.... Genjuro : *light up again* We call those few people who can activate the relics and sing the songs to construct Symphogear the "Attuned". Of course Millay-kun them are also include too. Ryoko : So~? Do you think you understand the basics of the power that awakened in Lynne-chan now? If you have any uestions, don't hesitate to ask. Kamon : Ano...! Ryoko : Go for it, Kamon-kun! Kamon : I have no idea what you all just said. Aoi : Not surprised. Sakuya : Not at all. Ryoko : I suppose those were some big words there. For not it will be enough to remember that I'm the scientist behind Sakurai Theory, which describes in the extraction of power from relics. *Winked* Kamon : Hahaha... Sure.... Riki : Mystery~ But wait! Garuburn : Isn't Ame no Habakiri an armed gear before? Riki : And Lyrne-san! Why she even involved in this too? All : *depressed* Riki : Ano.... Millay : *hit riki's head* You're idiot! Try figure the vibe here! Riki : Eh? "Lyrné Amou, was the bearer of the Pierce Spear, the third relic, Gungnir. When she just 13-years-old, she's activated the Gungnir which lend by the Government. " ― Genjuro "Even so, first, Lyrné forced herself to be compatible for the gear, even her comparability is very low, lower than Clyna-chan and Syrine-chan's." ― Ryoko Riki : Comparability? Ryoko : For summoning the relics for their own, they need high comparability with the relics, if doesn't reach the basic level of it, it won't worked. This is the gear users' comparability charts. a chart "Millay-chan showed a high comparability to her gear, Ichaival, which reached 85% of yellow (safe level) zone, showed that she's a Natural Attuned. Clyna-chan and Syrine-chan's comparability is almost reach the basic level, their comparability only reach 55%, which in orange zone (to be caution level) and ... " ― Ryoko All : ! *shocked* Riki : Lyrné-san's comparability...! Dracyan : Is just 10%!!? "Amou Lyrné's comparability showed in danger zone which is in a very critical situation, if she wants to summon the gear, she need to use a lot of LiNKER drugs so she could manage it." ― Ryoko Kamon : LiNKER? Clyna : Its a special drug to let people able to increase their comparability as a means to join the power of relics and the human body. Syrine : Even with this not just anyone can become a Symphogear user, provided that the subject a certain degree of compatibility, LiNKER can force that rate higher and bring them to the status of acquired candidacy. Clyna : Of course this process takes a large toll on the human body and it's not uncommon for subjects to receive a shock to their system which results in unconsciousness. Before the drug started producing results it left a lot of dead, or crippled subjects that demonstrated the dangers of the intense medicinal process. Syrine : It was for this purpose that LiNKER was further developed with an active time limit and method in which it was cleansed from the body. "And.... so far Lyrné's was the only survivor who survived through fives drugs at the same time, even her comparability is in the danger zone." ― Ryoko All : Eh?!!! Riki : Five drugs!?!? Kamon : At the same time!?!? Yuki : Too madness!!! Genjuro : It was Lyrné desired. Riki : Lyrné-san desired? "7 years ago, Gungnir's waveform disappeared as Lyrné died. Gungnir's relic may disappeared but ... but only ... we still able to detect a little bit waveform from Gungnir for now." ― Ryoko Riki : Eh? Then... "Gungnir may still be around here but weak, may be it broke into many fragments. But we can't count that as a possibility. " ― Ryoko Riki : Ano... All : ??? Riki : Does Lynné know this? All : !!! Aoi : Well yes even told her about her current comparability now. All : ?? Garuburn : What's wrong with her current comparability now? chart All : !!! Riki : Lynne's Comparability is... Dracyan : Unbelievable! Over 100% too. Ryoko : This is the current chart of Lynne-chan after she reawakened the Ame-no-Habakiri. But Lynne-chan doesn't seem satisfied or should I said rather worrying. Riki : Worrying? ~''Flaskback''~ "This is the current comparability of Lynne-chan! Congratulations! Your's just over 100%, what a miracle!" "Is that so..." ― Lynne "Um???" ― Genjuro / Ryoko "What's wrong?" ― Genjuro "Nothing just ... Would this high comparability of mine drive anyone into danger...I thought?" ― Lynne "Uh?!!!" ― Ryoko/Genjuro ~End~ "Jeez~ Lynne-chan always too serious, if she's not, she way more cuter now." ― Ryoko Kamon : I wonder if she swing at both sides? Riki : Who knows. Genjuro : Well for now, there's no weapons can against the Noise except the Symphogears and ... Riki : B-daman.... Genjuro : That's right. But now you all need a rest, after that you will get a special training, of course I'm the one who train you. All : .... "Eh?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ― All ~Timeskip~ "Woah~~Mystery!!!!~ So this is Western, huh." ― Riki Genjuro : Oh yeah, you all did come to Western too but only saw my house the Sky feder's headquarter. Riki : Um! Chrome City really mystery~! Genjuro-san is driving us to his house while Yuki them stay at Center City. All : ??? Riki : Aleh? This is... *look at the address name* Amakawa? Kamon : This not Genjuro-san's house right? Genjuro : Yeah. I'll be handling Your luggage. While you all go had fun. I'll pick you up at 7.30p.m. Genjuro : So then, see you all later. *drives away the car* All : ..... Dragren : He's too in his pace. Kamon : Hahahaha...... Riki : Well.... All : ... "What are we gonna do now?" ― Riki Novu : If Kazanari Commissioner dropped us here, that's mean ... Bakuga : Is his acquaintances. Kamon : Well let's just go in for now. We go in and was going to rang the door bell, then we heard someone. "Betty! Jeez! Stop it! It's tickles!*giggles*" ― ??? All : ??? We went to the backyard of the house, when we almost get there, we saw a girl with a big dog. The girl quite familiar, then we look closely... It appeared to be.... "Betty! Stop it please! Its tickles!" ― Lynne "Betty!!!" ― ??? Then another person came from the other side of the small bridge, really? A bridge between two houses? The person is a boy that quite cute for girl to like, he has blonde hair with an antenna hair sticking out and have magenta-pink eyes. ??? : Sorry, Betty just excited to see you again. Lynne : Jeez, you're sure are hopeless. ??? : *Notice* Looks like you have guests. Lynne : Uh? Riki Minna! Why you all here? Kamon : I think you're the one should say, why you're here? Lynne : Why I'm here, that's... ??? : That's a bit long story though. All : ??? Basara : By the way, who is he? Lynne : Oh yeah, I didn't told you guys. Tadase, introduce yourself. Tadase : Okay. "I'm Tadase, Tadase Hotori, Utau-chan's cousin at the same age. Nice to meet you. *sparkly aura*" ― Tadase Riki : Tadase... Kamon : Cousin....? Riki / Kamon : Cousin?.... Cousin....? *Ding dong* COUSIN?!!!! Tadase : Yes. Lynne : Tadase is actually a kind and slightly shy boy, he kinda popular around girls too. Tadase : Utau-chan~ Riki : Mystery~ I never knew you have cousin. Lynne : You mean that I don't deserve a cousin? Riki : *panic tone* N-No!! I didn't meant that! Lynne : Hah~ *sigh* Never mind it. By the way, why you all here, but I'm not curious about it. Why? Kamon : Didn't you said you not curious about it? Lynne : I not curious about it. Why? Kamon : ( -_-0) Riki : Genjuro-san dropped us here, he will pick us up at 7.30p.m. Lynne : Is that so. Tadase : *giggles* Hmm... Lynne : So then what are yo-...! When Lynne gonna say something, Betty the dog, it jump right at Lynne which to our sudden surprise. All : !!! Riki : Lynne! "Betty! Stop it! Tickles! Hahaha*giggles* !!!!" ― Lynne All : .... ( -_-0) "Tadase! Help me! *Giggles* Hahaha! " ― Lynne Tadase : Even you say so.... "Hahahaha*giggles*" ― Lynne Tadase : Its been 5 years that Utau-chan didn't come back, Betty just excited to see you again. Lynne : Not just! Kamon : Hehehehehe.... Tadase : Oh yeah, why won't let's play together? All : ? Lynne : Play together?! Tadase : Yeah. Well though we usual played with Ryukai-niisan them a lot before, but it too less if two of us play. Since they all here, why about it? Lynne : Umm... Even you say so...! Uwah! Hahaha! Betty!!! *giggles* All : ...(-_-0) Riki : But play what? Tadase : If you don't mind, we would like to play the games we usual played with Ryukai-niisan them. Kamon : Sure. Tadase : Then .... "First let's play hide-and-seek" ― Tadase Basara : Why? And why I'm it? Kamon : Woah~ Lynne sure is good at hide-and-seek. Tadase : When she was small, she loves to hide. Dracyan : The Shy baby's potential.... ( - _ - 0) ~Timeskip~ "Next is dodge ball." ― Tadase Riki : Uwah!!!! Bakuga : Riki? Riki! Hey Riki! Novu : Hoho. Samuru and Lynne ain't holding back. Tadase : Utau-chan also good at this too. Riki : *sigh* Hah~ "Next is Volleyball." ― Tadase Lynne : Hah! *hit volleyball* Riki : *got hit by the ball* Gah!!! *fell down* All : .... Kamon : R-Riki...? Tadase : Utau-chan also good at this too. Oh yeah, she didn't make up her mind on choosing which club she should in it at the school. Novu : Oh~ Kamon : Why all of the games are Lynne majorly good at it?! and did you guys played this games all times?! Unbelievable! Tadase : *Smile* Kamon : What's that? ( -_- III) Riki : Hehehehe.... All : Hahahahahaha! 『To be Continued....』 Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Series Category:Symphogear Series Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Chapters Category:Symphogear Chapters